The synthesis of nucleic acid polymers involves the enzyme-mediated incorporation of individual nucleotides to form and extend a nucleic acid polymer. Nucleotides that are typically used in this process are nucleoside polyphosphates, such as deoxyribonucleotide triphosphates (dNTPs) which can be incorporated in the synthesis of deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA), and ribonucleotide triphosphates (NTPs) which can be incorporated in the synthesis of ribonucleic acids (RNA). When incorporated, nucleotides undergo hydrolysis of one or more of its phosphodiester bonds, thus providing the thermodynamic driving force for the overall reaction. For example, extension of a DNA strand with a single dNTP can result in the DNA extended by the single nucleotide and the release of pyrophosphate (PPi).